The New Sailor Elements
by Sailor Fire
Summary: Four new sailor scouts join the team! Sailor Fire, Sailor Water, Sailor Air and Sailor Earth.
1. Together

  
**The New Sailor Elements**

  
"Okibi, come here!" Taikai called to one of her friends, "What is this?"   
Okibi, Sanso and Daichi ran over to Taikai in the bathroom of her apartment. "What is this sign on my head?" There was a glowing blue sign on her forehead that read "WATER" in Japanease.   
"I don't know, Taikai. I seem to have one too only mine is purple!" Sanso stared in the mirror, "Mine reads 'AIR', what does that mean?" Sanso turned to Okibi and Daichi, "You have things on your head too!"   
"Yeah right!" Daichi mockly said as she pushed Taikai and Sanso away from the mirror so she could see, "Oh my, your right! Thats a weird green sign."   
"Told you so!"   
"Shut up, Sanso!" Daichi snapped at her, "Mine says 'cool one'."   
"No it doesn't!" Okibi told Daichi, "It says 'EARTH', now let me see what mine says. Okibi looked in the mirror at her red symbol, "Fire!"   
The others looked at each other confusingly, "Fire what?" Taikai asked.   
"Mine says 'FIRE'!" Okibi said in amazment, "What does this all mean?"   
"I smell cookies! Lets go!" Sanso started to get her coat on and walk out the door.   
"Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Taikai quickly said before Sanso got time to walk out the door.   
"What? We are going to go find the person who is baking the cookies! DUH!" Daichi said with an attitude.   
"Wait, what if people see these 'things' on our heads?" Taikai said frightenly.   
"Who cares!" Sanso said while running out the door with Daichi on her tail.   
"Well we better go catch up, dont want to loose them!" Okibi said while putting on her jacket.   
"Ok!" Taikai put on her coat as she chased the others, "Wait!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*BANG~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Serena scream and yelled at Sanso and Daichi. "DON'T YOU HAVE EYES?"   
"Um...yeah...hi!" Sanso said in a shy voice, "We are new here, nice to meet you!" Sanso turns to Daichi and whispers, "Do you smell that? Cookies!"   
"Hey, did you say cookies?" Serena asked Sanso.   
"Yeah! I can smell them from a mile away!" Sanso giggled.   
"Well about how far away are they from here?" Serena asked.   
"They seem to smell about 1 or 2 feet away! They must be very stong cookies!" Sanso looks around confusingly.   
"Ha, I do smell them, and I never EVER smell cookies!" Daichi laughs, "Odd!"   
Serena laughes her head off! "You guys are dumb! I have them in my bag!" She holds a brown paper bag up to thier faces.   
"Hey guys!" Okibi says, "We finally got you, well caught up to you that is."   
"We found the cookies!" Daichi says to Okibi.   
"Who's your friend?" Taikai asked.   
"Well actually we havn't properly met, my name is Sanso, this is Okibi, Daichi and Taikai."   
"Hello, names Serena! This is Luna," She says as she points to her cat, "Come to me and my friends and have some cookies with us!"   
"Sure!" They all said while thanking her and fallowing her to Rae's house.   
  
Serena slides open the door to Rae's room and see's only Ami and Rae in it, "Where is everyone?"   
"They couldn't make it!" Ami said as she watched Okibi, Sanso, Daichi and Taikai walk in, "Who are your friends?"   
"This is Okibi, Daichi, Sanso and Taikai!" Serena said, "You guys, these two are Ami and Rae."   
They all said "Hi" and greeted each other as they sat around the table. Rae saw thier foreheads and turned to Serena, "They have the signs!"   
Serena looked at teir foreheads, froze and looked at Luna.   
"Dearest Four," Luna began to talk.   
Daichi screamed! "A TALKING CAT!"   
"Its ok," Luna said trying to calm them all down, "I'm here to save the world and we need your help! What is that on your forehead?"   
They began to turn read as Okibi said, "We dont know, we just found it like this, in the morning. Mine means FIRE and Taikai means WATER, Sanso's means AIR and Daichi's means EARTH."   
Luna turn's to Serena, "Well I guess you have some new Sailor Scouts."   
Serena, Rae and Ami were shocked.   
"Each of you, take this stick and through it up in the air while saying what your symbol is!" Luna gave them each a stick with thier symbol on the top.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okibi through up her stick and yelled, "SAILOR FIRE!" 

Sanso through up her stick and yelled, "SAILOR AIR!" 

Daichi through up her stick and yelled, "SAILOR EARTH!" 

Taikai through up her stick and yelled, "SAILOR WATER!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"What are these sailor suits we are in?" Daichi questioned.   
"Sailor suits, your job is to fight battles for the universe!" Luna said, "Now be off with Serena, Rae and Ami, they will help you."   
"Ok!" They all said and started to laugh as they left to save the universe, and to find the others!   
  
"Like what they all say! The more the better!" Luna laughed.   


**THE END**   



	2. Tentical's of Doom

  
The New Sailor Elements 2  
  
  
  
"Well Serena, what are we supposed to do?" Daichi asked.  
"What do you mean, what are we supposed to do?" Serena snapped, "Havn't you ever heard of the Sailor Scouts?"  
"Um...no!" Okibi turned to all of her friends, "Have you guys?"  
They all pondered as Sanso turned to Rea, "Rea, please don't mind me asking, but what is a Sailor Scout?"  
"Well, since I'm not like SERENA," She quickly glared at Serena then turned and smiled at Sanso, "A Sailor Scout is a thing, um that defeats other things, and um does stuff that other people do sorta the same and um..."  
Okibi cut her off, "You mean like a boy scout who protects the wild and stuff?"  
Serena began to freak out, "What? YOU THINK I'M A BOY? WE ARE NOT BOYS!" Serena began to punch Okibi.  
Okibi was so angry that she faught back and they started a HUGE fight!  
"STOP! STOP IT! STOP!" Ami yelled at them as they were tearing each others skin off, "SSSSTTTTOOOOPPPP!"  
They all froze as Serena had her hands around Okibi's neck and Okibi had her fist ready to knock her one it the nose.  
"What are you doing? Are you guys crazy?" Taikai screamed, "Oh God, I sound like my mom, let me sit down." She took a seat on the bench beside where Serena and Okibi were fighting.  
Daichi grabed Okibi's arm and picked her up while Rea did the same to Serena.  
"Ok, so we are not boys, settled!" Sanso said as she calmed Okibi and Serena down.  
"What are you talking about?" Okibi asked.  
"Um...you were fighting cause you called Serena a boy." Daichi said to Okibi.  
"No, I was fighting because she has such beautiful earings!" Okibi said with a weird face.  
"Ha! I have better earings than you!" Serena stuck out her tounge at Okibi.  
"I don't care!" Okibi turned to Taikai who was sitting on the bench, "Whats wrong with you?"  
"Nothing, lets just go." Taikai said grabing everyone as she began to walk through the park. "This is a beautiful park!"   
"WHATS THAT?" Ami asked pointing at a dark light shining in the middle of the park. "Come on girls!"  
They all ran behind Ami when Daichi turned her head, she looked at everyone running accept for Taikai who was walking slowly behind everyone. "You guys go, I'll be there in just a sec!" Taikai hollered as she turned around and ran up to Taikai. "What are you doing? Hurry up?"  
"I don't know if I'm really into this, Daichi." Taikai spoke softly.  
"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.  
  
AAAAHHHHHHHHHH...............  
  
"What was that?" Daichi jerked her head to the black light shining from the middle of the park. "Lets go find out!"  
"I'll catch up with u guys later." Taikai said, "I just have to think."  
"About what?"  
"About everything. Go ahead Daichi." Taikai said, "Save the world!"  
"Ok!" Daichi ran to the black light in the middle of the park meeting up with the other scouts.   
"HELP! HELP!" Screamed a little infant in trouble, "GET HIM OFF OF ME!" The little girl was trapped in a tentical of a yellow octopus. In the other tentical's were the other Sailor Scouts.   
"HEY DAICHI! GET US DOWN FROM HERE!" Rea yelled. "AND HURRY!"  
"HOW?" Daichi hollered back.  
"YELL: WIND....POWER...." Serena screamed.  
  
"WWWWIIIINNNNNDDDDD PPPOOOOWWWWWEEEERRRR!" Daichi yelled while holding her special stick.  
*She pointed her stick at the octupus as a gust of wind came from the stick.  
  
"It's not strong enough!" Daichi yelled to the other scouts. "I know!" she said to herself as she ran to Taikai. "Hurry! Hurry! Everyone's in trouble!"  
They both ran over to the octopus as Serena told Taikai what to do. "YELL: OCEANIC....POWER...."  
  
"OOOCCCEEEAAANNNNIIICCC PPPOOOWWWWEEERRRR!" Taikai yelled while holding her special stick.  
*She pointed her stick at the yellow octupus as a wave came from the stick.  
  
"NOT WORKING!" Taikai screamed at Serena.  
"PUT BOTH OF THEM TOGETHER!" Ami hollered.  
  
"Ok, lets do it!" Daichi said.  
  
"WIND...." Daichi said,  
"OCEANIC..." Taikai said,  
  
"PPPOOOOOWWWWWWEEEERRRRR!" They both said together as they pointed there sticks and their powers combinded into one.  
  
*The wind took the water and together they made a hurricane, the hurricane took the octopus away as he let go of the Sailor Scouts and the little girl.  
  
The storm cleared but they couldn't find any of thier friends. They began to go searching for them...  
  
  
  
  
THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!  
  
BE SURE TO CHECK OUT CHAPTER 3  
  
  



End file.
